This invention relates to a curable resin composition from which a cured resin having resistance to chemicals and heat, flexural property, and mechanical property can be prepared.
In the prior art, cured compositions having resistance to heat, chemicals and moisture and mechanical strength can be prepared from a polyfunctional cyanate ester alone or a mixture of a polyfunctional cyanate ester and a polyfunctional maleimide and, optionally epoxy resin. However, such cured resin does not sufficiently flexural strength and elasticity.
When acrylonitrile rubber which has been known as a rubber having heat-resistance and oil-resistance is used as a rubber, it exhibits good heat resistance and adhering property. When acrylonitrile rubber have been used as an adhesive excellent heat resistance of which is required, it does not always give satisfactory results.